Break Free From The Cage
by Inumaru12
Summary: Zoro remembered the day the two of them broke away from their cage. It was the day that changed everything and everyone. For better or worse. AceLu.AceXLuffy Yaoi, incest. AU, suicide, mention of child abuse.


**Title: ****Break Free From The Cage**

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **AceLu (AceXLuffy)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, guy on guy, incest, mentions of child abuse, AU, Suicide.

**Summery: **Zoro remembered the day the two of them broke away from their cage. It was the day that changed everything and everyone. For better or worse.

**Inumaru:** AH-HA!! I'm sure all my ZoLu fans are going, "What?! Don't you mean ZoLu?" NOPE! This is AceXLuffy and if you don't like it then you better press that back space button. (Sticks tongue out) Deal with it!! Remember to review, and if you flame and it is a horribly spelled on or whatever I will laugh. Just so you know! XD

**Break Free From The Cage**

"_Two little birds, trapped in a cage. No where to go"_

Ace and Luffy were brothers and had always been trapped. They were trapped in the cage their grandfather kept them in. Although the two were always restricted from doing things they wanted they were happy as long as they were with each other. They were the other's best friend and most trusted person. They told what was ever on their mind. Their bond was so strong it couldn't be broken.

"_The two are put into a room with birds that were born free."_

Their grandfather put them into school. Ace stayed near his brother or by himself the entire time, and Luffy would follow his brother or would look longingly at groups of children.

"_The two birds wore masks to fool the other birds."_

Luffy was a happy child, always smiling and giggling. Ace was polite and stoic.

"_The free birds were none the wiser."_

The two always walked home together, hand in hand. The only way they knew the way.

"_Until one day, one free bird became a friend of the masked one."_

Luffy had become friends with a boy his age with green hair. He then got more and more friends with the green haired boy. But not once did Luffy leave him out. Luffy always made sure that Ace played with them. Luffy and Ace were happy with the way this had changed their lives.

"_But the caged birds' owner didn't approve"_

Garp had come home one day to find Ace, Luffy, and his friends playing in the yard. He told the kids to go home. The kids knew that their new friends were in trouble, but not why. After the kids were gone he threw the two into different rooms. He couldn't throw them into their rooms since the two shared a room and would be fine in a room with each other. No, the two hated it when they were separated like this.

"_He hurt them anyway he possibly could and wanted to control them"_

As the years went by, Garp did control their lives. Luffy lost almost all of his friends that he made since he could never hang out except at school. His one true best friend was Ace.

"_The two birds looked out the window, and prayed for freedom."_

The two brothers wanted nothing more then to run away and be free from their dictator like grandfather. But they knew that their grandfather had power through his high ranking position in the government, so it would be impossible not to get caught.

"_Something happened between the two, in which they didn't expect."_

The two had fallen in love with the other. Their love made their bond even stronger then before. And like their home life, they kept this a secret.

"_The two got stronger and began to fight back. They tried to force their way out."_

It started on a normal day at Grand Line High School. It was the middle of the day and only forty minutes of the class left. Luffy had gotten up and left to use the bathroom. As he passed by Zoro's desk the two's eyes connected and Zoro got the feeling that would be the last time he would see his old best friend. He didn't move, he couldn't. All Luffy did was smile at him and then left the room.

After ten minutes of not returning the teacher sent a student to retrieve Luffy but the student came back and said no one was in the bathroom. The teacher, with no other option, called school officials. When the school officials couldn't find Luffy at all in the school they went to look for his brother. They then found out that he was missing from his class also. So they called the next person they could.

They called Garp.

"_The two birds had began to pick at their locks…they planned their escape."_

To say Garp was mad was the understatement of the century. It was as if saying that Zoro's hair was only slightly green or that Godzilla was only a little tall. Garp was beyond furious. He had slapped the principal in front of the students when he walked in the school, saying it was his fault for letting them out of his sight. Garp was pulled out of the school by five policemen and was arrested for battery. He was pushed into the car kicking and screaming.

"_The birds knew it would only be a certain amount of time before their "owner" came back…"_

Police were frantic looking for the two boys that were Garp's grandsons. Like Garp had screamed in the back of the police car, he had gotten out before he even took a step in the cell. He now ordered them to find them and bring them back and use force if needed.

"_The birds picked the lock…"_

The police got a 911 alert about two boys fitting the descriptions of the grandsons. The immediately followed it.

"_And broke free!"_

They found the two boys standing on the railing of tall bridge with a large river under it. The two were holding hands and looking at one another. One officer called to them to step down off the railing but they made no move. After what seemed like an hour of waiting the two finally moved.

"_The two now free birds flew from their cage into the air."_

The two met the other in a fiery kiss. A gasp came from the officers. Then Ace and Luffy pushed off from the bridge and fell into the dark and cold river below.

"_But sadly, those birds never learned to fly, so all they could do is fall."_

The bodies were found a couple of days later. The two were still holding hands.

"_But those birds fell together."_

They found out later that Luffy had a journal that he had left in the class room for someone to find. It was told in that journal how Garp would hurt them and treat them like trash. That was enough to put Garp behind bars for real this time and he would stay there for most of what little life he had left.

"_They died free, together."_

The school held a ceremony for the two, in memory of the ones that hurt but never showed it. Everyone in the school atteneded and the ones who prayed the most and cried the most were the ones that had once been Luffy's and Ace's best friends.

If there was any kind of peace for their minds it was the fact that they were now in a better place and far away from Garp.

"_They're masks have broken and they have gotten new wings._

_May they soar on forever"_

_--By Roronoa Zoro_

_In memory of Ace and Luffy._

_See you on the other side._

**Owari**

**Inumaru12**: Well, I'm not actually sure where all this angst came from. Probably from listening to the same My Chemical Romance song over 80 times. XD Review and tell me what you think. And vote on my poll on my profile if you don't mind. Thanks!


End file.
